Charmed, I'm Sure- Chapter 1
by Andy The Arcade Guy
Summary: A Charmed/Sailor Moon crossover... The Charmed sisters meet up with a lonely arcade guy, who is really the fourth Charmed one
1. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
::The Halliwell manor. Prue and Piper are downstairs drinking coffee. Phoebe runs down the stairs with a book in her hand::  
  
Phoebe: Guess what! I just bought this book, and it says that today, (There is a long pause while she opens the book to the page) Here it is. It says that today, all four elements will collide into one and a fourth with be brought forth.   
  
Prue: Sounds like a lot of fours to me. (She laughs and takes a sip of her coffee. Phoebe gives her the evil eye)  
  
Phoebe: Do you know what this means?  
  
Piper: Umm..... A fourth will come forth?  
  
Phoebe: Exactly! There's a fourth Charmed one!  
  
::As Phoebe says this, there is a ring at the doorbell. Phoebe smiles and runs to answer it::  
  
Phoebe: Hey Moris!  
  
::An undercover cop walks in the manor::  
  
Moris: Hey, Phoebe. Is Prue here? I need to talk to her.  
  
::Phoebe yells for Prue, and she comes walking into the hallway. Piper follows her::  
  
Prue: What's up Moris? What brings you here?  
  
Moris: Well, I was in the office today, and this boy walks in. I go over to talk to him, and the first words out of his mouth were, "Prue Halliwell is a witch."  
Prue: wait..... How could he know?  
  
Moris: That's what I don't understand.  
  
Piper: Is he here?  
  
Moris: Yeah, he's out on the porch.  
  
Phoebe: Bring him in.  
  
::Moris walks outside and brings in a boy. He is blonde, and wearing an apron::  
  
Moris: Everyone, this is Andy. (When Moris says the boy's name, Prue remembers her Andy, who had died the year before)  
  
::Piper then throws out her hands, freezing the room. But only Moris freezes::  
  
Andy: Woah! What did you do that for?  
  
Piper: Ohh shit, he didn't freeze!  
  
::Phoebe walks over to the boy and starts talking to him::  
  
Phoebe: Hi Andy. My name is Phoebe. These are my sisters, Prue and Piper.  
  
Andy: I know whom you all are. You're all witches; Charmed witches. Um Piper, could you unfreeze Moris?  
  
Piper: Right.... (Confused, she waves her hands, and Moris is awakened)  
  
Moris: As I was saying. Andy lives in a local arcade where he works and has no living relatives. So I was thinking-  
  
Phoebe: That we would take care of him.  
  
Moris: Just until I find him a permanent home.  
  
Prue: We'd love to, but-(Phoebe covers Prue's mouth)  
  
Phoebe: We'd love to.   
  
Moris: Okay cool. I guess he's all yours then. I'll see you all later. (He leaves)  
  
Prue: Okay, the truth. How do you know about us?  
  
Andy: Truthfully, I have no idea. This morning when I woke up, something told me to go see Lieutenant Moris and find Prue Halliwell. Seriously!  
  
Piper: Then why didn't you freeze!!!  
  
Phoebe: Good witches don't freeze, remember?  
  
Prue: But he's not a good witch! (She moves her hand at Andy and he flies backwards into a wall)  
  
Andy: (Getting up) Ouch, she's right, I'm not a witch; I am an elemental.  
  
Piper: And what power does and elemental have?  
  
Andy: An elemental was born with a special power to control a certain element. But I was born with the power to control all four.  
  
Phoebe: HA! The book was right! He's the fourth Charmed one!  



	2. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
::Meanwhile, at the San Francisco Airport, six girls leave the terminal. They are all fighting::  
  
Mina: You know you enjoyed it Ami-chan.  
  
Ami: Hell No! I like porno with guys, not girls.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Hentai Hentai Hentai!  
  
Lita: Um... guys? Chibi-Chibi learned a new word.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: HENTAI!!!!!  
  
Serena: C'mon guys, lets hit the beach!  
  
Mina: I still think Ami enjoyed my porns...  
  
Ami: FER FER FER!  
  
Raye: Guys, just shut up about your lezbo porn. You both enjoyed it!  
  
::Ami and Mina both chase Raye down the hallway to the outside of the airport, while Lita, Serena, and Chibi-Chibi lag behind. Once outside, Ami flags down a taxi in a very kinky way, hoping for the guy of her dreams to be driving. When they get in a cab, they see a blonde Spanish lady driving::  
  
Serena: It's getting too late to hit the beaches.  
  
Taxi Lady: Hola! Me llamo Señora Dent. ¿Donde quieres ir? (She looks in the rear-view mirror and sees a blue hared girl squashed in between five other girls. She says something in Spanish and Ami screams)  
  
Lita: What did she say Ami?  
  
Ami: (Grossed out) She said, "You with so many curves, and me with no brakes!"  
  
Mina: (Speaking really bad Spanish) Hola! My..... Name.... Is..... Mina.... (She speaks slow and loud) Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
  
Raye: What the fuck Mina, she speaks Spanish, not French!  
  
Taxi Lady: Oui Oui, Minna!  
  
Serena: Umm no.... see there's only one N in Mina cuz only see wants you, not everyone. Hopefully not everyone.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Hentai Hentai Hentai Hentai.... (Singing to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)  
  
::Ami takes out a map from a pouch on the back of the driver's seat and finds the desired point::  
  
Ami: (Whispering to the other girls) I found the point, are we ready? (They all nod, except for Lita) Okay.. EXCUSE ME!!! (The taxi lady turns around) Can you take us to the club P3?  
  
::The driver nods her head and speeds down the road toward P3::  



	3. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
::At P3, Piper Phoebe, and Andy are working. The six girls walk in the door still fighting::  
  
Lita: Well that was the kinkiest thing I've ever done with a bunch of chicks.  
  
Raye: I know! Did you think that we would fit six people in the backseat of the cab?  
  
Mina: You all might not have...  
  
Serena: Shut up, Mina. (Everyone gets a sweat drop)  
  
::Piper nods for Andy to go help the girls at the door. He walks over to the girls who are now sitting at a table, still fighting::  
  
Andy: Hey, can I help you?  
  
Ami: (Looking at Andy and seeing that he's the guy of her dreams) You're my guy!  
  
Andy: Um, sorry... I have no idea who you are...  
  
Ami: Can I have a soda and a side of you to go? (The other girls get another sweat drop, and Andy starts to blush)  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Hentai, Hentai?  
  
Andy: Awwww what's your name? (Leaning over at the red headed baby)  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi!! (Everybody thinks she is over her hentai phase and are relieved)  
  
Serena: Can I have some food?  
  
Andy: Uh sure... What would you like?  
  
Serena: Anything! Just bring me food!  
  
Andy: Sounds good. (He smiles and walks away)  
  
::Back at the bar, Piper and Phoebe are cleaning off the bar counter-top. Andy goes and gives Piper the order. Phoebe carries a tray of water to the girls. When Phoebe hands Ami her water, a vision flashes in Phoebe's mind::  
  
Ami: Are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
::Phoebe goes back to the bar, carrying an empty tray, and starts yelling to Piper::  
  
Phoebe: Piper! I just had a premonition...  
  
Piper: What about?  
  
Phoebe: That blue hared girl killing Andy.  
  
Piper: Is she a demon?  
  
Phoebe: I think so.  
  
::They both stare at Ami. Andy walks up to the bar::  
  
Andy: What's the matter?  
  
Piper: Phoebe just had a premonition. She saw that blue hared girl killing you.  
  
Andy: So, she IS a demon.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know?  
  
Andy: I sense it. Well, I had better keep an eye on her.  
  
Piper: No, we're not gonna lose our fourth just yet.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, seriously.  
  
Andy: You guys have to trust me more. I have a power and if anything happens, I'll kill her.  
  
Phoebe: I think she likes you.  
  
Andy: Then good. It's time for me to go flirt.  
  
Piper: You and Prue have way too much in common.  
  
::Phoebe starts to poke Piper in the waist while Andy walks over to the girl's table::  
  
Lita: Not very busy tonight, are you?  
  
Andy: I have no idea why.  
  
Ami: Well, this is boring. C'mon guys, let's leave.  
  
::They stand up and walk out the back door. Andy winks at Phoebe and follows the girls out::  
  



	4. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
::In the back ally of P3. They girls are huddled in a group, but Serena catches Andy out of the corner of her eye::  
  
Serena: What are you doing here?  
  
Andy: What are you doing in the back ally? (The other girls turn to face Andy)  
  
Ami: What's it to you? Just leave us alone.  
  
Mina: Don't intrude on us, or you're gonna pay.  
  
Andy: Try me!  
  
::Mina, Ami, Raye, and Serena form a circle and grab hands. Lita stands over to the side of everyone, not getting involved::  
  
Mina: Venus Power!  
  
Ami: Mercury Power!  
  
Raye: Mars Power!  
  
Serena: Moon Crystal Power!  
  
Chibi-Chibi: (Crawling in the middle of the circle) Chibi-Chibi Power! (They all start to glow with colors of blue, red, orange, and pink)  
  
ALL: Demons of the Crystal Points!!  
  
::Chibi-Chibi is now floating in the middle of the glowing circle::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Listen boy, we're here to take over!  
  
::Mina shoots a crescent beam from her fingers, and it hits Andy in the chest. He is flung through the back door of P3. Phoebe and Piper run over to Andy to see what happened::  
  
Piper: You can handle her, huh?  
  
Andy: There is more than one. All of the girls except the tall one are demons.   
  
::Lita runs in from outside::  
  
Lita: (Going over to Andy) Are you okay?  
  
Andy: Yeah, just peachy.  
  
Lita: Sorry about my friends.  
  
Andy: With friends like that, who needs enemies?  
  
::Piper freezes the room::  
  
Piper: How can you trust her? I mean, her friends tried to kill you.  
  
Andy: She's not a demon like the others because she didn't transform. I trust her, she doesn't seem evil. I can sense things like that.  
  
Phoebe: I'm gonna go call Prue.  
  
Piper: Sounds good. (She unfreezes the room)  
  



	5. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
::A few minutes later, Prue shows up. Lita had made up some excuse so her friends would leave her alone for a while. She sits at the bar with Andy::  
  
Lita: Awww, you have a giant singe mark on your apron.  
  
Andy: It can be replaced.  
  
::Suddenly, his apron starts to glow. Under it, a pentagram had formed on his shirt, which was causing the glow. Lita is shocked::  
  
Andy: Uh-oh, my power is at its highest point.  
  
::Prue walks over to Andy::  
  
Prue: what happened to you?  
  
Andy: Stupid demon bitch zapped me.  
  
Prue: (laughing) Welcome to our world.  
  
::The back door flings open, and the demons walk in::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Where's Lita?  
  
Prue: Who are you?  
  
::Raye starts to throw flaming rings at Prue, but Prue flings them away with her power::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: We're the demons of the Crystal Points. We need Lita to complete the circle, and then, this world will be ours.  
  
Lita: You can't have me. I'd die first before I became one of you!  
  
::Serena steps forward and waves her moon scepter around Lita, forming a pink bubble around her. The three sisters grab hands in front of Andy and Lita, who is trying to break the bubble::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: The only way for Lita to get out, is for her to use her powers and become a demon too.   
  
Phoebe: Okay, how are we supposed to beat them, Prue?  
  
Prue: I'll astral project and find a spell in the Book Of Shadows.  
  
Andy: You won't have enough time.  
  
::Ami smiles and shoots a wave of bubbles at the three sisters. Prue tries to reflect them, but it doesn't work. They are frozen in a crystal of ice::  
  
Andy: You girls are really making me mad. First you ruin my apron and now you freeze my Phoebe? (He closes his eyes, and his shirt glows even more. Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounds Ami, melting her. Then Andy uses his fire to melt the sisters out of the ice) I have a power too ya know.  
  
::When Ami melted, the other girls were released from their trance::  
  
Raye: How could you?! (She throws her flaming rings again at Andy, but Piper freezes them all. Prue flings Raye into the back wall of P3. Then she flings the flaming rings at Mina and she is toasted)  
  
Ami: (Reappearing) Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! (A big wave of water escapes from Ami's blue harp and is aimed at everyone. Andy uses his power to turn the water into ice, and it crashes to the ground. Then the ice suddenly disappeared)  
  
Piper: I thought we killed her? (Mina suddenly reappears in a flash of orange light)  
  
Phoebe: I think it's time to go. C'mon guys! (She panics and runs out the front door. Prue and Piper follow. All the demons stare at Andy and then disappear with Lita, still in her cage)  
  



	6. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
::Back at the manor, Phoebe is reading the Book of Shadows. She flips pages as Piper paces back and forth. Andy walks in the attic door::  
  
Andy: They took Lita, and vanished. It looks like they would never hurt her cuz she's the only one who can get herself out of the bubble.  
  
Phoebe: Ha! (Everyone turns to look at Phoebe) I found them, the demons of the Crystal Points. The book says, the only way to beat them is to bury the head demon alive. Then all of the other demons will be mortal, but still have their powers.   
  
Andy: How are we supposed to bury the baby?  
  
Phoebe: No idea.  
  
Prue: Wait, don't you have the power to control the ground?  
  
Andy: I think so, I just haven't tried it yet.  
  
Piper: Do we have to say a spell?  
  
Phoebe: I'll write one for the other demons, but the main one is all Andy.  
  
Prue: Okay. It's time to go.  
  



	7. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
::They all hurry back to the club. Still no one is there. About five minutes after they arrive, the demons and Lita appear::  
  
Piper: Why do you like it here so much?  
  
Chibi-Chibi: This is the first Crystal Point we need to take over.   
  
Phoebe: Well, you're not taking over anything. This is my first real job!  
  
Prue: Ready Andy? We'll take on the girls while you get the baby.  
  
Andy: Gotcha.  
  
::Prue, Piper, and Phoebe start battling with the four girls. Prue flings Raye and Serena into some tables and chairs. Piper freezes Mina's love chain and Prue ties Mina up with it. Piper then freezes Ami, and Phoebe starts kickboxing Ami into another set of tables. While this is all going on, Chibi-Chibi and Andy are staring at each other::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: You can't beat us.  
  
Andy: Try me. (He closes his eyes, and pictures the ground splitting under Chibi-Chibi. Suddenly, P3 starts to shake::  
  
Piper: I thought I got rid of Quake!  
  
::Andy moves his arms apart with his eyes still closed and the ground splits below Chibi-Chibi, dropping her into a fiery hole. Andy then closes the hole, making the floor look perfectly normal. A beam of energy flashes over the other scouts. After this all happens, Andy passes out::  
  
Phoebe: Well, welcome to the mortal world.  
  
::Andy comes to and stands up. Prue goes and helps Andy get to his feet. Out of rage, Ami shoots a wave of water from her harp at Andy, just like in Phoebe's premonition. Prue tries to stop it, but she isn't quick enough. The water hits Andy, tossing him into the bar, crashing into alcohol bottles::  
  
Piper: Ooooo okay.... Say it Phoebes.   
  
Phoebe: (Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket) Mortal figures you all have, Demons through we see, we The Charmed Ones banish you, to the Sources fiery sea.  
  
::All the sisters repeat the spell over and over until the four demons explode in flashes of red, blue, pink, and orange. Phoebe then runs to check on Andy, While Piper and Prue go to free Lita::  
  
Lita: Why am I still stuck?  
  
Piper: Only your power can break the bubble.   
  
Lita: But I'll become a demon too.  
  
Prue: It's the only way.  
  
::Lita nods her head and screams "Jupiter Power!". The bubble explodes and Lita, a transformed demon, comes out. Before she can use her power, Piper and Prue both say the spell. Lita then explodes in a flash of green::  
  
Phoebe: Prue, Piper! (She is sitting over Andy) Come here, quick!  
  
::They run over to where Phoebe and Andy are sitting. Phoebe is crying and she stands up to give Piper a hug::  
  
Prue: He doesn't look good.  
  
Phoebe: (Sobbing) Just when we find our fourth, he dies!  
  
Piper: Shh... he's not dead. He's still breathing, He'll be okay.   
  
  
Will Andy really be okay? Are the demons of the Crystal Point really vanquished? Find out in Chapter 8-Coming Soon!  



	8. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
::Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stand outside P3, watching the ambulance that Phoebe had called leave. They all hopped into Prue's car. They were going to drive to the hospital to see how Andy was doing. Once they get there, Phoebe runs into the hospital and up to the lobby counter::  
  
Phoebe: Hi, I'm looking for Andy-(She pauses for a moment) Um... can you hold on a sec? (She walks back to Prue and Piper who are sitting in the waiting room) What's Andy's last name?  
  
Prue: He never told us.  
  
Phoebe: Great. (She walks back to the lobby counter, again, this time with her sisters) Did a boy named Andy just check in a little while ago?  
  
Nurse: Let me check, one moment. (She looks down at her book of names, and points out one) Ah, an Andy Halliwell came in about five minutes ago in critical condition.  
  
Piper: That's him. (Prue gives Phoebe the evil eye and Phoebe smiles at her) Do you know what room he's in?  
  
Nurse: It doesn't say. You'll just have to wait here until the doctor comes to talk to you.  
  
Piper: (Freezing the room) Screw you. (She walks down the hallway toward the rooms. Prue and Phoebe follow her)  
  
Prue: (While they are walking) Why are we doing this? I mean, this kid with this power shows up on our doorstep this morning and we're rushing to the hospital to help him! We have no idea who he really is. He had to steal our last name for god sakes!  
  
Phoebe: He saved our lives, Prue. More than once, might I add. If he weren't there to thaw us out of that ice at the club, we would all be dead. We can't let him die. (She stops Prue and Piper in the hall) When I went to see him when he was hurt, I felt a connection between us, like he was a long lost brother. I don't know, we just have to save him.  
  
::Prue gives Phoebe a hug before she starts to cry again. They all walk down the hall until Piper sees the room numbered 17. Phoebe walks over to it and touches it. A self-induced premonition reveals that Andy is in room 444. The sisters turn around and find an elevator::   
  



	9. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
::In the basement of the hospital, four glowing beings appear. They are all dressed in Sailor uniforms. A tall blonde girl walks around looking for a door::  
  
Haruka: Why are we here?  
  
Setsuna: We're here to find the boy and kill him. And then we have to awaken our sisters.   
  
Hotaru: Even Chibi-Chibi? She got on my nerves.  
  
::Michiru takes out her mirror and hits Hotaru with it::  
  
Michiru: Of course Chibi-Chibi, you baka!  
  
Setsuna: Listen up! I'm the leader of this operation until we get Queen Chibi-Chibi back.  
  
Haruka: Sure. Too bad we're the only real demons! You and Hotaru are just under a spell.  
  
::Michiru puts her hand over Haruka's mouth and then kisses her::  
  
Setsuna: I'm the oldest. So you have to listen to me. Come on; let's head upstairs. Time to change clothes. (They all wave their hands past themselves and they are dressed in normal clothes)  
  
::Setsuna leads the way upstairs to the main floor of the hospital. Michiru takes out her mirror, and sees the room number 444, the same room Andy is in. They find an elevator, hurry inside, and go up to the fourth floor, where room number 444 is located. Once they are upstairs, they run into three girls roaming the halls::  
  
Piper: Oh I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to bump into you! This hospital is so big we got ourselves lost.  
  
Setsuna: What room number are you looking for?  
  
Piper: We're looking for room-  
  
Phoebe: (She is suspicious of the four ladies that they crashed into in the hallway and cuts Piper off) We're looking for room 445. (Piper and Prue both look at Phoebe like she's crazy but she sends them an "I'll tell you later" look)  
  
Hotaru: Really? We're looking for room 444! (Michiru takes out her mirror again, ready to beat Hotaru with it, but Haruka grabs it out of her hands)  
  
Prue: Well, we've got to get going... Um we'll see you around. (She starts to whisper) Freeze them Piper, freeze them...  
  
::Piper freezes the room, but nothing happens to the girls. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue are all shocked::  
  
Setsuna: This was easier than we thought. We didn't even have to look for you.   
  
Prue: What do you mean?  
  
Haruka: Don't worry, you'll find out all in good time, all in good time.  
  
::All four scouts teleport into room 444. The three stunned charmed sisters chase after them, running down the still frozen hallway::  



	10. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
::In Andy's room, he's laying in a hospital bed, with an IV going in his arm. He is sitting up watching TV, when he sees four orbs of light teleport in his room::  
  
Andy: What's up with this?  
  
Setsuna: Give up boy, we're here to destroy you. (She raises her hands, and transforms into a scout, with a long key)  
  
Andy: Oh, please. Look at your friends and look where it got them. Don't mess with me. (He moves his hand at Setsuna, and she is blown out into the hallway. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, all see Setsuna fly out of his room. Prue then astral projects into Andy's room)  
  
Prue: Leave him alone, or mess with me first.  
  
Michiru: You don't know what you're getting into. (Her and Haruka grab hands, and transform. Haruka then makes a fist, and a glowing yellow orb circles around her hand)  
  
Haruka: Uranus World Shaking!  
  
::The yellow orb flies from her hand toward Andy. Suddenly, the room is frozen and Piper and Phoebe run into the room. Prue disappears, and then later appears in the door way::  
  
Piper: HA~! You bitches, it worked this time!  
  
Andy: Woah! Just in time, now get me out of here! (He hops out of the bed, dragging the IV pouch on a rack, and runs behind Phoebe. Piper unfreezes the room, and Haruka's ball hits the wall and leaves a big hole. Prue flings her hand at Haruka and she flies out the hospital window. Michiru runs over to the window and watches Haruka fall to the bottom. As this is all happening, Andy, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all run outside the room, running past the stunned Setsuna. She suddenly stand up, with her key pointed at the four)  
  
Setsuna: With the power of the time key, I freeze you all! (A wave of purple energy radiates off the crown tipped key. Phoebe is the first to be frozen in her tracks, and the rest follow)  
  
::Then, Hotaru walks out of room 444, now fully transformed::  
  
Hotaru: This was way too easy. C'mon, let's kill the kid and bring back the others!  
  
::Setsuna hits Hotaru in the head with her time key::  
  
Setsuna: We will, let's just let them squirm a little.  
  
Hotaru: But they're witches! They'll get away!  
  
Prue: You're a smart girl! (She flings her hand and both Hotaru and Setsuna fly backwards. Andy then uses his power over air to unfreeze them all. The four charmed ones run into an elevator and out of the hospital)  
  



	11. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
::The four sailor scouts are sitting in the living room of Haruka and Michiru's house. Setsuna is pacing around feeling worried, but Haruka and Michiru are sitting on a couch, watching Setsuna being a nervous wreck. Hotaru is playing with Michiru's mirror. Setsuna suddenly stops pacing and starts talking::  
  
Setsuna: So Haruka, how did you get up from the long fall?  
  
Haruka: (She stands up from the couch) I teleported during mid fall. You should learn how to do that. Now we should be concentrating on those Charmed ones. They are good; really good.  
  
Hotaru: That Andy kid is really cute! It's a shame we have to kill him... (She teleports right before Setsuna can hit her)  
  
Haruka: C'mon everyone. We don't have time to waist anymore. We need to awaken the inners. Everyone, join a circle.  
  
::They all join a circle holding hands. They all close their eyes, and hum, glowing a soft shade of blue::  
  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Power!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Planet Power!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Planet Power!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Power!  
  
All: MAKE UP!  
  
::All are surrounded in beams of yellow, purple, black, and aqua light. Haruka and Michiru start chanting in unison::  
  
Haruka+Michiru: Time that once has been erased, come to us without a trace. We give you Pluto's magic key, help us fulfill our destiny!  
  
::Pluto holds her key up in the air, in the middle of the circle. A beam of purple light encircles the key and flashes brightly in the room. Suddenly, 6 people arise from the floor beside the couch. 5 of them are transformed into Sailors, but one refuses::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: What are we doing back? (She walks around the room, looking surprised)  
  
Haruka: We brought you back, to help us destroy the Charmed ones.  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Well then. I guess we have to work with you. But we're not going to get anywhere with Lita still not transformed. (Lita stands up from the floor, and walks over to the girls) Why did you have to turn back time to when she was still being resistant?  
  
Michiru: Just be happy you're back!  
  
Lita: Sorry, I just don't want to take over the world like all of you!  
  
Setsuna: We'll change your mind for you.... Don't worry.  
  
::Haruka and Michiru clasp hands and smile at each other. The inner scouts walk over and start talking to the outers. Lita is sitting on the couch::  



	12. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
::The scouts lock Lita in the closet while they discuss their plans. She tries to break down the door, but it is sealed with Sailor Moon's pink bubble. Then, she takes out her ghostwriter pen, writes a help message on the wall. Then, a glowing ball of light swirls around the letters and flies out of the closet. Suddenly, Sailor Mars sees ghostwriter, and throws a fireball at him. He dodges the blast, and takes off toward the street. Chibi-Chibi stands up on the coffee table to be able to talk to the other scouts::  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Alright, that Lita has some tricks up her sleeve herself, but this is the perfect time to trap those annoying Charmed ones and destroy them like they destroyed us! We were reborn to take over, and that we will!  
  
::They all smile and get in a group to think up a plan. Meanwhile, Ghostwriter flies in the Halliwell manor. Piper and Prue are on the couch, and Phoebe is walking down the stairs. Andy comes out in a brand new apron, with his name embroidered on it. He is carrying a tray of coffee. Suddenly, Phoebe spots Ghostwriter::  
  
Phoebe: Okay, flying orby thing coming atcha Prue.  
  
::Prue looks up from the magazine that she is reading, and Ghostwriter is in her face, almost winking. She drops her magazine, giving him access to all of the letters. He swirls the letters into the air, spelling out Lita's message::  
  
Andy: (Reading the message) Help....Lita.... Old Tomoe laboratory.... It stops there. What is this? (He puts down the tray on the coffee table)  
  
Prue: Well, wasn't Lita the name of that girl we saved?  
  
Piper: Yeah, the innocent. Why?  
  
Andy: You think she came back?  
  
Phoebe: (Coming down the stairs) Well, it's happened before. Remember the demon that kept repeating time? Well maybe they have the same power, just to revive their sisters.  
  
Prue: Great. I guess their hideout is in the old Tomoe lab. I know where that is. Phoebe, get some paper. We need another spell. Everyone else, hop in my car.  
  
::Prue opens the door and walks outside. Andy runs to the door, excited, while Piper slowly gets off the couch from relaxing. Phoebe grabs a notebook and pen, and runs outside. Piper is the last one out, and she turns off the lights. They all drive down the dark street toward the old lab. Now it is a big mansion in the outskirts of the city. They all walk out of the car and knock on the door. A young girl with shoulder length black hair answers the door::  
  
Hotaru: Hello, how can I help you?  
  
Piper: (She freezes Hotaru) Well, you can't.  
  
::Everyone walks past the frozen Hotaru. The hallway is all dark except for a pink glow surrounding a doorknob. Phoebe kicks the doorknob and it flies off, along with the glow. The door swings open, and Lita runs out::  
  
Lita: I guess you got my message.  
  
Prue: Yeah, How...How did you get back?  
  
Lita: Uranus and Neptune brought all of us back to destroy you, but they went too far in time until before I was a scout. Now I have another chance to help you.  
  
Andy: Great... The same innocent we saved, we have to save again?  
  
Phoebe: I guess that's the way it works.  
  
::All five walk down the hallway to a big open living room. It is lit by candlelight and a big pentagram is drawn on the floor. Suddenly, three outer scouts surround the Charmed ones. Hotaru teleports in late::  
  
Haruka: We finally got you, and we're not letting go.  
  



	13. Charmed I'm Sure-- Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
::The Charmed ones are tied up together in the middle of the pentagram. The outer scouts and Chibi-Chibi are standing on the star points. The four inners are standing behind them, in between the points. The outer circle is linked by hands, but there is still one open space::  
  
Serena: C'mon Lita, we need you to complete the circle!  
  
Lita: (She is sitting on the couch) Not after the way you treat my friends.  
  
Ami: Why do you need them when you have us, your sisters?  
  
Lita: You're not my sisters! I only joined your group because Serena thought it would be fun. I never thought it would make us evil.  
  
Haruka: Stop chatting and get over here. You're giving them more time to think of a way out!  
  
::Lita looks at Prue who is smiling. Then she slips off into a deep trance. Suddenly the doorbell rings::  
  
Michiru: Lita, if you're not gonna help us, go get the door.  
  
Lita: No! It's your house, you answer the door.  
  
::Michiru is getting angry, so she drops hands and stomps to the door. She swings it open, revealing Prue::  
  
Prue: Hi, can I borrow some sugar? (Michiru is staring in awe. She swirls around, seeing Prue still tied up. Then she looks around again, and Prue flings her hand at Michiru, knocking her into a wall. Venus sees Prue, and she shoots a crescent beam at her. Luckily, Prue projects back to herself just in time. She then projects herself behind all the scouts and knocks them on the floor. Andy uses his power over fire to burn the ropes, and all four Charmed ones, and Lita, run upstairs.)  
  
Lita: That was great Prue!  
  
Andy: Yeah, it was smooth.  
  
Prue: Well, it worked. Phoebe, do you have that spell?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I just need for Lita to transform.  
  
Lita: Oh no, I'm not turning into one of them.  
  
Andy: (Taking her hand) You have to. It's the only way to be saved. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise.  
  
Lita: (Smiling and blushing) Okay, I'll do it. (She takes out her pen) JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP! (A big flash of green light surrounds everything, and Lita is transformed into Sailor Jupiter)  
  
Piper: Okay, time to run!  
  
::The Charmed ones run past Lita and down the stairs. Lita shoots thunderbolts at them, but they miss. Piper then freezes the room, including Lita and her thunderbolts. Setsuna stands up, and waves her key around, which unfreezes the other scouts. They all stand up, glaring at Andy::  
  
Andy: What did I do?!  
  
::Haruka and Michiru grab hands, and both have orbs of blue and yellow swirling around their hands::  
  
Haruka: World Shaking!  
  
Michiru: Deep Submerge!  
  
::Both orbs of energy collide with Andy and knock him back into the staircase, breaking the banister. Prue then picks up a clock from a table, and flings it at Chibi-Chibi. It knocks her out. Sailor Moon takes out her wand, and shoots hearts at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Piper freezes them all, and Prue flings them back. Haruka runs at Phoebe with her Space Sword and Phoebe, kicks it out of her hands, and boots Haruka into a lamp. Phoebe then takes out her slip of paper. Piper and Prue are trying to hold off the scouts, while Phoebe says the spell.  
  
Phoebe: Time that once has been reversed, turn around and brake this curse. Stop the evil that has been trapped inside, and return the good that may have died.   
  
::She repeats the spell over again, this time with Prue and Piper joining it. All the scouts are frozen for a second, and suddenly, a blast of pink, orange, red, blue, and green energy is lifted out of the inners, and they fall to the ground::  
  
Piper: Phoebe, it didn't work.....  
  
Prue: This isn't good.  
  
::Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-Chibi all stand up and shake off their bruises::  
  
Haruka: (Picking up her Space Sword) Chibi-Chibi you let us down again. How dare anyone call you queen. Space Sword Blaster! (She shoots a beam of energy off her sword at Chibi-Chibi, destroying her instantly.)  
  
::Setsuna and Hotaru then stand up, followed by the inner scouts. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are standing together by the couch, watching this all take place::  
  
Serena: You all need an attitude adjustment! (She takes her tiara off her head) Moon Tiara Action! (The glowing tiara flies at Setsuna, knocking off her tiara, and then to Hotaru, doing the same. They both fall to the ground, back to normal)  
  
Lita: Well, all that's left is Uranus and Neptune. (She stares at Haruka and Michiru) Sparkling Wide Pressure! (A big blast of lighting flings at them, but they jump out of the way.)  
  
Rei: Mars Celestial Fire Surround! (She flings rings of fire, at the two rebel scouts but miss again.)  
  
Ami: Mercury Bubbles Blast! (A fog of bubbles surround the room, and no one can see.)  
  
Mina: I'll get them! Venus Love Chain Encircle! (A chain of golden hearts is flung at Haruka and Michiru, wrapping them up together.)  
  
Serena: Now, it's my turn. (She pulls out her wand) Moon Spiral Heart Attack! (Haruka and Michiru start to glow. Suddenly, a huge pink heart crashes through their bodies, killing them instantly. Their bodies explode in flashes of yellow and aqua light, never to be seen again.)  
  
::The scouts regroup, and Setsuna and Hotaru wake up. Lita runs up to the staircase, and she finds Andy, dead::  
  
Lita: (Standing up) Everyone, Andy's dead.  
  
Phoebe: What! No way, he can't be! He's our fourth!  
  
::They all are frozen for a second, and a big cloud of black energy swirls around the ceiling. It flashes a few times, and then forms into a body::  
  
Kevin: You fools. How could you have deceived me?  
  
::Everyone looks up at Kevin. He is dressed all in black, and very evil::  
  
Prue: Who are you?  
  
Kevin: (Floating down from the ceiling) I am the one who created you. I drew you all, and can erase your very being!  
  
Serena: You mean, you're our animator?  
  
Kevin: Yes, and you disobeyed me. Now you all must pay! (He pulls a long sword from his belt loop.) I drew this for Sephiroth in FF7. (He opens his other hand, and reveals a pure heart crystal) Oh yes, I have this crystal too. It has special powers, I'm surprized Haruka and Michiru missed it.  
  
Lita: That's Andy's crystal! Give it back to him! (She throws a bolt of lighting at Kevin, but it is just absorbed into him.)  
  
Kevin: Ha! I created you! Your powers don't work on me!  
  
Piper: You didn't create us! (She freezes Kevin, but it doesn't work) Shit, what are we gonna do now!  
  
::All the scouts look at each other, and wink. Then they hold up their magic rings and shout::  
  
Lita: Earth!  
  
Rei: Fire!  
  
Mina: Wind!  
  
Ami: Water!  
  
Serena: Heart!  
  
::Suddenly, a glow shoots out from every ring into a orb in the middle. Then a voice is heard in the distance::  
  
Naoko's Translator: When your powers combine, we are Sailor Naoko and her translator! (Both women are dressed in sailor suits, and Naoko is holding a big hammer. Naoko then says some things in Japanese, which no one understands, so her translator, Vickie, repeats it in English)  
  
Vickie: We are the champions of justice, and we will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!  
  
Kevin: Well, well. Sorry Naoko, your time is up! (He picks up his sword and slices it at Naoko. She blocks it with her huge 1000-ton hammer and smacks Kevin in the face with it. He flies back, and smashes into the fireplace. He gets back up, and flings his sword at Vickie. It stabs her through her stomach, killing her. Naoko gets really pissed, so she swirls around with the hammer, picking up speed and pink sugar heart energy. She then flings the hammer at Kevin, and it hits him directly head on.)  
  
::He suddenly explodes in flashes of pink sugar heart energy. Naoko goes over to where Kevin once stood, and picks up the heart crystal. She tosses it to Lita, who is still standing over Andy's body. She puts it back into place, and life is brought back into his body. Naoko then winks, picks up Vickie's body, and disappears into 5 beams of energy that all go back into the scouts rings::  
  
Prue: What just happened?  
  
Piper: Don't ask, we don't need to know. The good thing is, it's finally over.  
  
::Phoebe goes and carries Andy onto the couch. Setsuna and Hotaru, now de-transformed, go over to see how he's doing. He slowly wakes up, smiling at the group of scouts, Charmed ones, and people hanging over him::  
  
Andy: We finally did it.  
  
  
~*~*~THE END~*~*~  
  
  



End file.
